Lovebug
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Shino has been bitten by a lovebug. ShinoHina


Looking at the insects... Was there any better way to kill time? Not bloody likely! Well... For Shino, that is. Alright, he was bored. Kiba was late and so was Hinata. He looked at the flies and mosquitos, then he looked at the ants, worms and centipedes crawling around the floor.

The brown-haired Aburame had a confused look on his face; he had just seen a bug that he had never seen before. It was red-coloured and had green spots around it. Its wings were blue and was in a shape of a heart. Out of curiousity, he poked its back and it flapped its wings a little, making a little "Screee" sound.

"Ow!" he unexpectedly yelped before he looked around to see if anyone was around and heard him. If there was someone, his pride would definitely have been destroyed. He felt a pair of small, soft hand hold the hand which the unknown insect had bitten. He felt his face heat up.

"Shino-kun! A-Are you alright?" the white-eyed kunoichi asked nervously. The quiet shinobi nodded slightly.

"Oh d-dear! It's s-s-swelling up!" she exclaimed before seizing a bandage and tightly wrapping his hand. For such a small insect, it sure had a strong bite as it hurt like hell... Shino definitely was not going to say it though.

Hinata insisted on Shino going home and he instantly obeyed her orders. She followed him home to make sure he did not wander off elsewhere.

"G-Goodbye, Shino-kun... Please take care of yourself..." she waved the bug-lover goodbye and turned around, not seeing the blush that was hidden behind his collar.

-

The brunette's body felt numb and it ached all over. Hell no! He was not going to tell Shibi! What do you think he should say? "Hello, Father! I've got bitten by an unknown insect and I feel numb!"? No way! If anyone else found out that an insect had bitten him, his dignity would be destroyed. Especially since he was from a clan that specialises in insects!

Now... If he could just get up to turn off that alarm clock...

-

Alright... Something was definitely wrong... He could barely even move properly. He felt like a toddler first learning how to walk. Leaning on the wall for support, he made his way down to the dining room.

"Slept well, son?" Shibi asked the not-so-healthy boy. It was hard for the teenager to shake his head, especially when it was on the table. Shibi cocked an eyebrow when Shino didn't move a muscle. Not even his finger twitched.

He carried his son piggyback style to the Konoha hospital. Normally, the silent shinobi would try and push his father away from him whenever he tried to piggyback him, but this time, Shino did not have to energy to do so. He felt like his energy was being drained.

-

Bug venom! Inside an Aburame's body? That's just crap? Or was it...?

"The venom has also affected the bugs inside him, so they could not heal him... Don't worry though! We will take out all the poison as soon as we can!" the medic told Shino's father. How Shino wished he could add in a comment but he was too tired to do so.

He could not really tell when he was asleep and when he was not. He was too exhausted to even notice.

-

"S-Shino-kun?"

"Oi! Wake up!"

His vision was blurry at first, but it soon focused a bit more.

Kiba was prepared to grab Shino's collar and shake him awake but their sensei, Kurenai, restrained him from doing so.

Kiba and Kurenai visited the Aburame almost every week... But Hinata, who showed more concern, went there every day.

The brunette shinobi started looking forward to the raven-haired kunoichi's visits. She even visited him more than Shibi did!

Slowly, the two of them bonded even more. Their relationship went so far that Shino's heart started racing whenever she was near.

-

Each day, a little bit of poison was removed from his body, so every single day, he could move more and more.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" Hinata asked. She asks Shino that question every single day. Usually, he would just ask for something to drink, but he thought back about the other day when Kiba visited him.

_"Yo, Shino!" Kiba suddenly barged into the room while Shino was having his lunch, surprising him and making him choke._

_"What?" the quiet shinobi glared at the loud one._

_"How's it going?"_

_"..."_

_"You like Hinata, don't you?" the dog-lover suddenly asked, making the bug-lover choke on his ramen again._

_"..."_

_"Hello?" Kiba asked impatiently._

_"Is... Is it that obvious...?" his face turned cherry red. Kiba nodded._

_"Chillax! I'll tell you something! Hinata's been talking about you more than about Naruto these days!" Those words made Shino's heart pound so hard that his chest started having a sharp pain._

_"Oops! Time to go! See ya!" Kiba said before leaving the room and having a huge ear-to-ear grin on his face._

"C-C-Could you..." Shino paused, his face turning into a beautiful shade of red,"Kiss me...?"

Alright, he admitted it. He likes her. The moment he said that, he wanted to take it all back.

"N-N-N-Nevermind! Forget I said anyth-!" he was interrupted when the Hyuga gave him a short peck on his lips, making him blush like mad.

"T-Thanks..." he muttered.

"I-I-I-I-It's alright... I-I-I enjoyed i-it... And... I-I like y-you..." she said before leaving.

Shino felt like he was in heaven. He finally got his first kiss... From someone he liked... A lot!

The unknown bug was a problem and a pest to many shinobi... But to Shino, it was a lovebug.


End file.
